


i feel your energy rushing through me

by flowerswithme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Whole Lotta Fluff, first fic so i apologize for the roughness?, has this been done already?, sorry it's so short!!, they kiss and thor gets excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerswithme/pseuds/flowerswithme
Summary: Being a man of science, Bruce could explain almost every natural phenomenon that happens, yet here he is wondering how his boyfriend can control thunderstorms and shock people with lightening bolts.





	i feel your energy rushing through me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from borns' electric love bcus that's thor and bruce summed up and i love it!!! anywho, i apologize for the roughness but if u read and like, thank u so much!!! i'm new to this pairing and marvel overall, but i couldn't help my urge to write these softies.

Banner was no stranger when it came to monsters and otherworldly beings, but when he's dating a god, he tends to question how Thor's power is biologically explained. He could pinpoint the genesis of every different mutagens and strengths that his friends inhabited, but never understood the nature between man and thunder. 

"Uh, hey, Thor?" 

"Yes, Banner?" Sometimes Thor's bright-eyed look can throw him off guard and leave him scrambling for what he was going to ask him. 

"Do you know how the lightening and all that works within your body? I mean, was it ever explained to you?" His pen twirled in his fingers to calm the nerves of curiosity that often course throughout him. 

Golden boy threw his head back and boomed a laugh. "Banner, love, it is because I am the God of Thunder. I thought I told you that?" 

That wasn't the answer he was looking for, even if he knew that was the only one he would get. 

"No, no, I get that, but no one ever explained how you're able to channel all that energy and not get hurt?" 

Bruce stared as Thor walked towards him, and he had to mentally prepare himself for the warmth that was going to take over. He backed into the counter he was leaning against as the god towered over him, ocean eyes meeting earth. Locking eyes with the epitome of comfort was like being able to see constellations without light pollution—it was everything right in the world coming together to create moments of safety between them.

"It is something I do not need to ponder. You see, I am one with the anger of the clouds, and all my life, I have been content with that. It may not be scientifically defined, but it is well enough for me." 

Bruce couldn't help but agree with the sentiment Thor just revealed to him. The smile Thor was giving him was enough to let his mind halt all the racing thoughts and embrace the radiance that was forever around the god. For once, he was at ease for being in a gray area over a question that plagued him. 

His eyes dropped to the lips that were only centimeters before him. He gradually is trying to get used to being the one to take initiative and luckily, Thor is patient. 

The god tenderly ran his fingers through Banner's mess of curls; it was something he loved to do in order to encourage the sometimes hesitant man. Bruce leaned into his lover's touch like it was his first language, and knew that this affection was something he craved for so long. Luckily, Thor was prepared to give everything to the human and creature he has learned to love. 

The taller man leaned down and slotted their lips together. The kiss was slow—most of them always were, but this was different. It was speaking thousands of words and both men could understand it. As Banner tried to deepen the kiss, he felt a sudden humming come from his boyfriend. He reached for Thor's hands to hold onto and then he felt the little shock. He pulled away and stared at the sparks of excitement coming from the god's fingertips. 

"Um, Thor? Did you know you have lightening coming from your fingers right now?" and for once, the almighty God of Thunder was blushing and unable to form a coherent explanation for his mini bolts. 

"Well, I, uh, we, the kiss? It made me happy?" His eyes squinted into this face of childlike embarrassment and his cheeks blushed a deeper red. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" The embarrassment melted into a face filled with concern. One that knows too well about the fear of hurting others.

"No, not at all. Kinda tickled." Bruce giggled, then stood up on his toes in order to peck the taller man's cheek. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes. It became a daily thing; this warmth and healing passing between them. The silent whispers of "You're safe with me." or "The past is the past, we're alive." Banner silently thanked whatever higher beings set this god into his path because deep down, he was starting to love him. 

"My love! You look tired, but not in a bad way, just that, you've been working so mu—" 

"Yes, we can cuddle, and yes, I'll be the big spoon." He grinned at the way Thor lights up. As the taller man set off to fix their bed, he thought about how his title seemed to fit him well. In his mind, Thor was the brightness of a lightening bolt against a darkening sky. He was the livelihood of dead clouds. He was the rain that cooled and nurtured land. He was Banner's thunder and lightening.

**Author's Note:**

> wow u read all of this? thank u!!! all the love!!!! <33


End file.
